ben_10000_omni_asylum_testfandomcom-20200215-history
MURDER EP.22/IT
In honor of Gravity Falls, which recently had its series finale, the episode features multiple nods to the animated paranormal mystery show: **A town in Wikia is named Gravity Peaks, which is a nod to the town Gravity Falls from the show of the same name, and the town of Twin Peaks from the show of the same name. **Brandon's parents are named Stanford and Pacifica. **Charles' nightmare of Kross mirrors Ford's nightmare with Bill Cipher in "The Last Mabelcorn". It also uses the same soundtrack, although the end is changed to include Bill's laugh and Ford's gasp, as the scene has in the episode. **Arthur and Vicki are revealed to be twins, like Dipper and Mabel. This is because in order for both of them to be 15 (as pre-established, Arthur, Diana, Clark, Vicki, and Charles are all 15), Arthur and Vicki, siblings, would have to also be twins. This also became an accidental nod to Gravity Falls. **Rob's middle name is revealed to be Bill, as in Bill Cipher. **Two agents are named "Agent Trigger" and "Agent Powers", which are also the names of characters of the same name in the second season of Gravity Falls. **Two Church of the Fiend members are named Cipher and Gleeful, nods to Bill Cipher and Gideon Gleeful, the main antagonist and secondary antagonist of the series. *Ermac's backstory as explained in Whodunnit is partially retconned while simultaneously expanded. **In Whodunnit, Ermac explains that his family was betrayed by several of the founding families that helped build Wikia Manor, leading to five generations of "sadness and anguish". It's also explained that the families caused the massive debt that plagued the Butler family, leading to the family becoming servants ("butlers") for two-centuries. **If a generation is considered to be 30 years, 30 times 5 = 150 years, which doesn't fit the two-centuries requirement. This makes Ermac's backstory impossible. **In Part Five, the new version of Ermac's backstory is explained. Ermac, now named Ermac Oberk, is part of the eighth generation of Oberks since the first generation helped build Wikia Manor and was betrayed. ***First Generation: Born in 1770's ***Second Generation: Born in 1800's ***Third Generation: Born in 1830's ***Fourth Generation: Born in 1860's ***Fifth Generation: Born in 1890's ***Sixth Generation: Born in 1920's ***Seventh Generation: Born in 1950's ***Eighth Generation: Ermac (1986-Now) *Several last names for Season 1 characters are revealed: **Ermac's full name is revealed to be Ermac Oberk. **"Thomas Plum" and his brother Solomon are confrimed to be ancestors to Jon from Season 1, as it was briefly suggested his last name was Plum. **"Elias Hundra" is confrimed to be the ancestor of Sci from Season 1. This is suggested due to the combination of "Hundred" and "Handra", both associated with the creator of the series. **Nick's last name is suggested to be "Fusion". This is a reference to the user he was originally based off of, NickFusion. **Sol's last name is suggested to be "Lunacher", as the word "Luna" is a reference to the Moon, which would contrast his first name being a reference to the Sun. **Dark's last name is suggested to be "Shadington", as the root word is Shadow, which is associated with darkness.